


drunk on love [prompt fills]

by hyunghoney



Series: prompt fills [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Falling In Love, Fifteen Minute Fic, M/M, Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic, Reunions, Songfic, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunghoney/pseuds/hyunghoney
Summary: Short fics written in fifteen minutes, based off a song!1. no more good nights [kiho]2. a little bit cold [kihyungwon]3. sloppy kisses, dirty wishes [hyunghyuk]4. hide away with me [wonkyun]5. like it's the last goodbye [kiheon]





	1. no more good nights

**Author's Note:**

> something like the one-word-prompt thing i did last week! hope it goes okay :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun didn’t consider meeting Hoseok again to be this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: miles apart (eddy kim) by @mongaygay on twitter   
> pairing: kiho

Kihyun didn’t consider meeting Hoseok again to be this easy. 

 

It’s been a year since their break-up, more than a year since Hoseok had decided he’d be flying off to Hong Kong. A year and a few weeks since their biggest fight, since the night Kihyun had sobbed himself to sleep and Hoseok slept at a friend’s house after being kicked out. For all the heartbreak, for all the fighting, Kihyun finds that he doesn’t hurt at all when he meets Hoseok again. 

 

When they’d broken up, Kihyun had been inconsolable. Hoseok, on the other hand, had been uncharacteristically practical. Having a long-distance relationship would simply be a distraction, especially if he wanted to impress his superiors in Hong Kong and keep advancing in his career. This callousness could also have been attributed to the coldness of their relationship even before Hoseok had been transferred – sometimes, relationships just die on their own, and it’s no one’s fault. They’d both tried to stay in love, but only Kihyun succeeded. 

 

Being without Hoseok had been painful, because in the five years that they’d been dating, Kihyun had convinced himself that Hoseok was the only one for him. It had taken Kihyun three long months to stop being in denial – he’s not coming back to you – and get back on his feet, instead of hoping Hoseok would miraculously return and beg Kihyun to take him back. It took another month to stop holding onto the phone praying he’d call. 

 

Of course, he never stopped thinking of Hoseok once. He and Hoseok were miles apart, and as people say, distance makes the heart grow fonder. This was a tough truth for Kihyun, considering he’d already been pretty fond of Hoseok. 

 

When he’d heard from a mutual friend that Hoseok was flying back to Korea, he’d nearly refused to go to the welcome-back party. 

 

His heart is already such a broken thing, barely pieced together by time and resignation, and he feared that seeing Hoseok again was going to shatter it. 

 

But Hoseok is back now, and he’s standing right in front of Kihyun, and Kihyun is completely fine. 

 

“Welcome back. How’ve you been?” He asks. 

 

Hoseok looks older now, his hair is black instead of brown, and his cheeks are fuller than they’d been before, but he’s still beautiful. He smiles as he updates Kihyun on his life in the year they’d spent apart, about his promotion and about Hong Kong and about how hard it is to make friends in a foreign country. Kihyun lets their friends react to Hoseok’s stories, lets himself listen with interest. 

 

They still look at each other strangely, still avoid making eye contact for too long, still only talk when they’re surrounded by friends. That is an unavoidable result of having been in love for five years, and suddenly becoming nothing more than acquaintances. But Kihyun thinks maybe they can be friends again, even if they can’t be in love. 

 

Hoseok gives him a smile. Kihyun’s heart doesn’t shatter.

 

“What about you, Kihyun? How’ve you been?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was kinda bad?? but take it anyways


	2. a little bit cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun comes regularly to the skating rink now, even though his coach complains that they have a perfectly good professional place to practice. He insists it’s for the atmosphere, using the flimsy excuse to see Hyungwon every week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: airplane mode (limbo) by @dowonkyungist on twitter   
> pairing: kihyungwon

Kihyun has an impossibly big crush on the boy that works at the ice skating rink.

 

Chae Hyungwon is pretty, too pretty to be hiding behind a counter and dealing with noisy kids and their entitled parents every day of the week. Also, he’s not at all suited for customer service. Despite his fluffy cheeks and soft, polite voice, Hyungwon tends to give off the distinct feeling of being indifferent. His half-asleep look doesn’t do anything to help the impression that he doesn’t want to be there, which tends to either scare or annoy many customers.

 

Kihyun, however, is completely enamoured. 

 

Unlike most people, Hyungwon hadn’t been at all impressed when national ice skating celebrity Yoo Kihyun had shown up at their rink. Even with all the gawking fans and flashing of cameras, Hyungwon just gave him a bored look as he accepted the entry fees from Kihyun. Normally, this would’ve put Kihyun off immediately. He hates people being rude, no matter how handsome they are. 

 

But Hyungwon had smiled when Kihyun complimented his light pink hair, and brought his hand up to shyly comb through it. His teeth showed when he smiled, and he’d looked genuinely pleased and happy with the compliment. Kihyun had no idea back then why he’d been so proud just for making a random stranger give a brief smile. Of course, he knows now. The reason was probably the huge, embarrassing crush that he has on Hyungwon. 

 

Kihyun comes regularly to the skating rink now, even though his coach complains that they have a perfectly good professional place to practice. He insists it’s for the atmosphere, using the flimsy excuse to see Hyungwon every week. 

 

After a few months, Kihyun and Hyungwon are finally friends. Kihyun knows now that despite the way Hyungwon comes off, he’s not really that cold or distant, but shy. Now that they’re friends, Kihyun gets to see his pretty smile much more often. Hyungwon had even admitted just a few weeks ago that he’d actually been blown away when he saw Kihyun for the first time, having been a big fan of him since his skating debut. That  _ hadn’t _ made Kihyun’s ego (and heart) swell hugely. 

 

Today is Hyungwon’s day off, but he’s still at the rink. Kihyun’s heart flutters a little knowing Hyungwon made the effort to come see him during his training. ( _ Stop being gay _ , he reminds himself.  _ You have to focus on training _ .) 

 

“You’re doing so well!” Hyungwon calls from the spectators’ area. He isn’t particularly expressive, but his eyes are bright with admiration as he cheers him on, and Kihyun is proud. 

 

Then he falls. 

 

Hyungwon lets out a gasp – whether of worry, or ridicule, Kihyun can’t tell. He stays on the ice for a while, willing himself to stop blushing. But by the time he gets back up, his face is redder than ever. Hyungwon is gnawing on his lip in worry. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Kihyun “mm-mm”s in answer. Hyungwon nods, satisfied, when Kihyun gives him a thumbs-up. He goes back to sitting at the spectators’ seats, quietly watching him. 

 

Kihyun breathes a sigh of relief that Hyungwon hadn’t realised he was the reason for Kihyun’s distracted fall. One day, he’ll let Hyungwon know that he’s falling (has fallen) for him. But not today – today, he’s happy to train alone on the ice and steal glances at the pretty boy that’s here just to cheer him on. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has Nothing to do with the song i'm so sorry


	3. sloppy kisses, dirty wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk lived his whole life thinking he could love no one. But Hyungwon comes into his life all half-lidded eyes and perfect kissable lips, and Minhyuk changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: we own the night (dance gavin dance) by @mtnhyuk on twitter  
> pairing: hyunghyuk

Minhyuk lived his whole life thinking he could love no one. But Hyungwon comes into his life all half-lidded eyes and perfect kissable lips, and Minhyuk changes his mind. 

 

When he first met Hyungwon, he’d been at a bar for the second time in his life. It was Valentine’s day and he’d just escaped a horrible blind date, and was ready to drink his troubles away. It had been a terrible couple of months – Minhyuk was born sad and it is worse on some months, like these, than others. He sat alone at the counter of the bar, nursing a drink as he watched the happy, drunk couples around him. 

 

The date had been terrible not because of his partner, a cute girl that was energetic and very pretty, but because of him. There was nothing wrong with her, he just wasn’t interested, and he’d found it very hard to hide it. No matter how many dates he goes on, he just hadn’t clicked with any of the girls he met. He’d already pretty much resigned himself to the fact that he’d be alone forever, but his friends hadn’t given up yet. He’d gone on this blind date just to get them off his back, but it had only made his ever-growing sadness worse. 

 

Someone, already wobbling drunk, had dropped into the seat next to him and ordered a drink. He’d turned around and got a face-full of Chae Hyungwon. Minhyuk hadn’t known at the time why the pretty boy made his heart feel strange – it was probably the drunkenness, he decided, making him feel strange and lightly dizzy. Then the pretty, drunken boy had turned to him and given him a lightheaded smile that made his heart feel strange again, and he’d wondered if it really was just the alcohol affecting his head. 

 

That was many years ago. Now, he knows definitively that he is in love with Chae Hyungwon. 

 

And who wouldn’t be? Hyungwon is soft and shy, his polite smiles and kind aura drawing everyone he met closer, yet he’s also full of bright energy that parallels Minhyuk’s own. They’re a perfect match, and Minhyuk had never before thought this to be possible. 

 

Hyungwon is Minhyuk’s, and Hyungwon is love, the love that Minhyuk never thought himself to be deserving of. And he does such a good job of making Minhyuk love himself; All he has to do is show Minhyuk how, all he has to do is love Minhyuk. Minhyuk can love, he knows this now because he loves Hyungwon like he’s never thought possible. 

 

It’s Valentine’s day again today and Minhyuk is going on a date. Not with a random girl he will never love, but with a boy that he already does. Character growth, or whatever. Hyungwon lounges on their couch, waiting for Minhyuk to finish dressing up for their date. He’s not impatient, just vaguely amused as Minhyuk walks out with one outfit and another, unable to decide. 

 

“You know you look good either way,” he says finally, sensing Minhyuk’s frustration. 

 

“Don’t flatter me.” 

 

Hyungwon just laughs, his eyes crinkling into crescents. Minhyuk is as blown away by him as the first time. 

 

“Take your time, then.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is messy and has nothing to do with the song oops


	4. hide away with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about being with Changkyun is that the rest of the world ceases to exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: glass bridge (savina & drones) by @dramarama_mv on twitter   
> pairing: wonkyun

The best thing about being with Changkyun is that the rest of the world ceases to exist. 

 

Hoseok doesn’t really think the rest of the world is so bad. Quite a few good things exist in the world: There are adorable, innocent children with the solitary goal of finding happiness wherever it is. There are flowers and trees. There’s his family that he treasures with all his heart. But there’s also the bad which seems to drown everything else out at times. Like today, when his job is getting overwhelming and the tie around his neck is choking him to death. Hoseok hates to live in a world like that. 

 

So he runs away to where Changkyun is. 

 

He and Changkyun have lived in the same neighbourhood for as long as they have lived, but Hoseok wasn’t aware of his existence until a few years ago. 

 

Hoseok had been nineteen years old. He was so sceptical of everything back then, so ready to scoff at whatever, and especially suspicious of the poetry slam that he’d been brought to by his cousin. Minhyuk had insisted on his presence - apparently, this was “very Hoseok”. Whatever that was supposed to mean, Hoseok had no idea, but Minhyuk had probably been referring to his interest in writing songs. 

 

Entering the second hour of the poetry slam, which had been more like a poetry tap based on its energy level, a sleepy Hoseok’s attention was caught by a boy coming up to present his piece. He didn’t look at all like the type of person to be presenting poems in front of a crowd of strangers. (But then again, most of the people there didn’t look like the type of people that would normally be seen together.)

 

His name was Im Changkyun, according to Minhyuk. He had a soft, young face, with eyes that looked a thousand years old. His blond hair and black nails clearly screamed “teenage rebel”, but he gave everyone a shy, pretty smile that drove all other thoughts out of Hoseok’s mind. Hoseok hadn’t stopped thinking about the boy’s smile until he’d begun to present; his calm way of delivering his perfectly chosen words made Hoseok fall for him even more than his cute appearance. Changkyun was intensity: That was what sucked Hoseok in from the very first minute. 

 

These days, a couple of years from when they first met, Changkyun is once again sporting the blond hair and black nails. It’s “an upgraded look”, at least according to him. He doesn’t have to tell him how attractive it makes him look - Changkyun knows he’s got Hoseok wrapped around his finger. 

 

Hoseok sees Changkyun differently from the way he used to - Changkyun isn’t just a pretty boy who also happened to be a beautiful poet. He’s the gateway to another world, the door to a safe space. Hoseok could live in him for the rest of his life with no complaints or homesickness. 

 

“Long day?” 

 

Changkyun asks, when Hoseok opens the door to his studio. Hoseok doesn’t have to reply for Changkyun to know - he can see the stress lining his face. He comes right into Hoseok’s waiting arms and the touch is enough to take away some of the agitation. 

 

“I love you, you know.” 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

Then he does what he does best, and takes the two of them to a more peaceful world. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried my best hehe


	5. like it's the last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is different from a crush, because it’s much worse, and much more shameful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song prompt: youngblood (5sos) by @rapperhyuck on twitter   
> pairing: kiheon

**KIHYUN** : 

by the way!!!!!!!!! 

did you see the trailer for infinity war????

 

**JOOHEON** : 

YESS im so excited

and sad

but more excited

no more sad actually 

 

**KIHYUN** : 

You’re so predictable 

 

**JOOHEON** : 

haha

_ Seen _

  
  


Jooheon waits a few seconds. His phone stops buzzing with messages. He vaguely feels like he's fucked up. He wants to sigh - out of relief, he’d like to say, but he knows it’s more out of disappointment. His thumb hovers above the chat that says “KIHYUN”, ready to delete the whole conversation, but he just turns his phone off. He stuffs it deep into his bag for good measure. These days, he tends to get excited over any new notification. It’s definitely  _ not  _ because he’s hoping for a message from Kihyun. 

 

He goes back to his lunch. If his friends, Changkyun and Minhyuk, have noticed his smile (he can’t help it) during the text conversation, they don’t say anything. Minhyuk just playfully steals a spoon of Jooheon’s rice and laughs in his face when he complains. Jooheon catches a glimpse of the latest notification from Minhyuk’s phone as they play-fight. 

  
  


**DISGUSTING LITTLE MAN** : 

the meeting is so boring!!!!! 

save meeeeee

you’re all i have 

  
  


Minhyuk is Kihyun’s best friend. (He was the one that had introduced Jooheon to Kihyun in the first place.) It should make it harder for them to be friends, but it doesn’t - Minhyuk has said many times that he doesn’t care if Jooheon and Kihyun don’t talk anymore (untrue), he’ll be friends with whoever he wishes. So it’s not a problem at all that he’s spending lunch with his ex-boyfriend’s best friend. And he pretends to not have seen the message - what could he possibly say or do, even if Minhyuk had seen him look? 

 

Minhyuk starts a conversation about some show on Netflix, and Jooheon participates actively if only to displace the awkward feeling from seeing Kihyun’s messages. Changkyun looks at him a little strange, like he’s silently questioning why Jooheon suddenly knows so much about Marvel’s Punisher, a show Kihyun is famously into. Jooheon doesn’t meet his eyes. 

 

\--- 

 

**JOOHEON** : 

cant believe no one is willing to watch into the spider-verse with me

i know its been out for ages but still

 

**KIHYUN** : 

i haven’t watched it either!!!!! 

oh wait you probably have

you just wanna watch it again i’m assuming

ive been trying to get min to go with me

 

**JOOHEON** : 

He says hes too lazy 

 

Kihyun doesn’t see his message immediately. Jooheon doesn’t let himself wait for more than a second, and clicks a different app. He distracts himself with youtube videos until his phone buzzes again. 

 

**KIHYUN** : 

i was actually gonna go watch it myself today 

but if you wanna go i mean

Do you wanna go with me?

 

This is what Jooheon had been hoping subconsciously for when he’d messaged Kihyun, but he doesn’t know how to reply. 

 

**KIHYUN** : 

Just as friends 

If you want 

 

_ No, we can’t, because I can’t resist you --  _ Jooheon can’t say no, because he really does want to see Kihyun again. He only ever sees him every other week when he comes by to pick Minhyuk up from work. 

 

This is different from a crush, because it’s much worse, and much more shameful. 

 

In the first few weeks of their break-up, Jooheon had embarrassed himself with a million drunk calls and texts begging Kihyun to take him back. But even that isn’t as bad as he has it now, months after - pretending he’s not in love with Kihyun anymore, pretending the two of them can just be friends. He doesn’t know if this is what Kihyun believes. He can’t read him like he used to before. 

 

It feels like a dangerous game he shouldn’t be playing, but at the same time maybe he’s imagining it. Kihyun has probably left that chapter of his life way behind him. Jooheon’s just lonely, and he still loves Kihyun so much and these text conversations aren’t even close to what they once had but they’re all he has. 

 

Does Kihyun still love him? Does it matter? 

 

**JOOHEON** : 

yeah okay

just as friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got lengthier than the rest bc i slightly (read: severely) got into my feelings .. okay bye

**Author's Note:**

> twitter @hyunghoney  
> tumblr @sakurachae  
> curiouscat @hyunghonie
> 
> thanks for reading!! please leave comments and kudos <3


End file.
